Indifference
by oxycodone
Summary: Bellatrix usually enjoys watching her Lord torture her husband. When she suddenly feels something that dangerously resembles concern, she is utterly confused. Bellamort. A little bit of Bella/Rod. Both somewhat one sided. Warnings: violence, torture, mentions of sex.


_**A/N: **_**A disclaimer: This is written for**** fun, not profit. I do not own anything except the plot. Warnings: violence, torture and mentions of sex****.**

"You have failed me, Rodolphus." The dark lord hisses, his voice soft like velvet. "And now you shall have the honor of setting an example for our friends here - I will not tolerate failure, not even from those I hold in such high regard. Or rather, _especially_ not from them. Come forward."

Bellatrix can feel excitement swell in her. It is always a treat to watch her Lord torture. He turns it into an art form. Even the lowest scum look beautiful under the burn of his wrath.

But when he tortures Rodolphus, it is something else entirely. He does not have the usual lazily satisfied look he does when he is torturing someone else. No, there is a fanatical glow burning in his eyes and his sadistic side - the side that has Bella shivering with pleasure - truly shines out.

She doesn't dare hope, but she almost feels like the rush of torturing the man who fucks her is the reason for those flames and she feels her insides tighten with desire.

Seeing Rodolphus at the feet of her Lord, his face twisted in pain, gives her a strange sense of satisfaction.

She finds him pleasant enough, she supposes. And he is a terrific fuck.

If only he didn't act like he _adores_ her or something. He tries hard to hide it, but every once in a while, Bellatrix catches a glimpse of feeling in her husband's eyes and it makes her cringe.

Now, she studies his face for any signs of weakness, disgust boiling just under the surface, ready to pour into her heart the minute she spots one.

But Rodolphus's face remains emotionless, and his eyes betray no fear even if he simply must be feeling some - after all, who would dare not fear the Dark Lord ? - as he calmly walks forward.

_Well,_ Bellatrix thinks, _he has always been an excellent poker player._

As the Dark Lord softly speaks the curse, both men are staring into her eyes. She looks away, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

The spell hits Rodolphus square in the chest and he is forced to break his stare as he hits the ground, his body twisted, obviously in agony even though no sound comes out of his lips.

Bella raises her eyes from his writhing frame to meet the Dark Lord's eyes.

He smiles.

Her blood feels red hot in her veins under his unwavering stare and predatory smile.

Actually, this is a rather common occurrence. The Dark Lord frequently tortures spouses in front of each other and searches for signs of disobedience in the other. Bellatrix is always perfectly indifferent and the Dark Lord knows it's not an act without even needing to break into her mind.

But this time is different. She can feel it in the air.

A choked sob from the floor causes her to turn her eyes back to her husband. Apparently the pain has finally outweighed Rodolphus's pride, but he is still fighting to keep his mouth shut and his dignity intact - whatever is left of it, anyway.

Their eyes meet and she feels a familiar thrill coursing through her at the stubbornness shining through the pain in his eyes. Her lips involuntarily twist into a cruel little smile.

She meets her Lord's eyes again, expecting to see him proud and satisfied.

But the flames in his eyes burn deeper still. He raises his wand, intensifying the curse.

Rodolphus screams.

She can't help but cringe. Even as she prays he doesn't notice, she knows he already has.

Scared to look him in the eye, she stares at her husband instead. He isn't able to look at her anymore, his eyes are rolled back into his head and drool spills out his parted lips.

Suddenly her heart constricts. What if he goes insane under the curse ? His sharp wit and brilliant skills that almost match her own are the only things that make him bearable -

_- except his slender fingers moving inside her and his hot lips burning against her core and his cock pulsing deep in her, making her see stars -_

But more important than that, the reason she married him is that she considers him her equal _(almost)._ If he loses his mind now… He will be nothing more than a pathetic, weak, _victim._

No better than a common blood traitor, or worse yet, _a mudblood._

Her thoughts are burning through her mind and suddenly she finds it hard to breath.

There is a sharp intake of air and the Dark Lord abruptly stops, his face contorted with incredulous rage.

She stares at him in confusion for a moment before she realizes it was _her_ who gasped.

_She has shown weakness._

Her mind reels and her cheeks burn with shame as one word echoes loudly in her mind: _Why ?_

_Why would she care if Rodolphus went insane ?_ She has no feelings for him.

Even as he is panting and twitching with the aftershocks of pain, the surprise is evident on Rodolphus's face as well. And there is something else too - something disgusting, something that makes her insides churn…

_Hope ?_

All the cloaked figures surrounding them are staring at her expectantly. The silence is deafening.

Finally, she speaks:

"May I take over from here, my Lord ?"

Rodolphus tries to raise himself off the ground as he lets out a bitter little laugh. He ends up collapsing backwards, coughing violently.

After a long pause, the Dark Lord smiles again.

**Please review !**


End file.
